Revenge
by Chelz1234
Summary: When Joseph comes into Connie's office Connie isn't sure how to react. ConnieJoseph One Parter.


**Title:** Revenge

**Rating: **T

**Part: **1/1

**Pairing: **ConnieJoseph

**Words: **1196

**Genre: **Romance / Angst / A little smut.

**Other: **Replies really appreciated. xxx

- - - - - - -

Connie looked up from her desk in shock as he walked into her office without even knocking on the door. That was her first surprise. Her second was that he was crying. Yes she was sure that someone as sensitive as Joseph cried frequently, most likely more often than she did. The action of crying was not what caused Connie to be confused, it was more the fact that he was doing so in her office. If you became upset at work most people would either bottle it up until they were at home and have a cry in the private of their own houses, or they would go and lock themselves in the nearest toilet. If you wanted someone's shoulder to cry on then you would go and see Elliot, perhaps even Jayne. The last thing that someone wanting to cry would do was walk into Connie Beauchamp's office in tears without so much as knocking and then expect her to be of any use.

"If you're looking for Elliot…"

"I was looking for you"

Connie wasn't sure what to say to that. Why on earth would someone come to her when they were upset? It was well known that she didn't do tears; so much so that if Grace was crying then she would be handed off to the nearest babysitter or Elliot. In fact Connie had even been known to hand Grace to Jac Naylor if there was no one else around, and that really was an act of desperacy.

"Joseph I don't really know… This is about Faye?" Connie wasn't sure whether mentioning her name was a good idea but she was determined that she was at least going to know what the crying was about if she was going to have to put up with it in her office.

"She kissed him. Connie she kissed him. We hadn't even been married for three hours and she let him kiss her. She kissed him back. He said he loved her and she kissed him."

Connie nodded her head slightly. Perhaps mentioning Faye hadn't been a good idea it seemed to have made the tears worse. Now what was she going to do? "Well it's better that you know." Ok that probably wasn't the best thing to say but she was doing her best. Hang on had he called her Connie rather than Mrs Beauchamp? That was not a good sign. Argh why hadn't she decided to go for a walk so she wouldn't have been here when he came in?

"But I didn't want to know!"

"No" Connie was quickly running out of things to say. She decided that it was best to stick to her usual direct self and get to the point. "Joseph why are you here?"

Joseph stopped crying for a second and quickly wiped his face. Looking her directly in the eye he answered. "Not to cry Mrs Beauchamp if that's what you're wondering. I want revenge, and I think you're the woman to help me get it."

Connie noted the renewed use of her surname. "Joseph if you want me to get her sacked then I can't do that. it's not up to me who does and doesn't work here; and even if I could influence the board I wouldn't. Faye's a good nurse."

"That's not the kind of revenge I was talking about."

"Oh" Connie raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Before she knew what was happening Joseph had crossed the room to where she was standing. He moved towards her and his pale lips hit her own. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and then Joseph pulled back. Allowing her to tell him no, Connie wondered? "Oh" was her one worded response. So that was the kind of revenge that Joseph was looking for. She wasn't sure whether to be flattered that he came to her or insulted. "Are you sure?" It seemed an almost stupid question really. The very fact that Joseph was here now meant that he had thought it over in his head at least a hundred times, and his OCD meant that he had probably showered at least twice before coming into her office.

"Yes I'm sure."

Joseph was saying less now. Connie sensed that he was embarrassed by his earlier outbreak and was now trying his hardest to control his emotions. Which, if she was honest, suited her fine. She didn't object to having sex with him, but if he was going to spend the entire time crying on her then she was going to get a little annoyed. "Fine". Connie wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing but she had a very handsome 31 year old standing in front of her offering himself to her on a plate. She was hardly going to refuse was she?

He leant in and the kiss began again. This time though there was a quicker, more urgent feel to it. Joseph was nervous; but then under the circumstances who wouldn't be?

Connie moved her hands to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a tie today. Was he getting sloppy since his break up with Faye or was he just making things easier for them? Either way it took her just seconds to have his shirt off completely and on the floor. Joseph's hands were struggling with her own shirt so Connie moved her hands to help him before placing them back on the back of his head, her fingers running through his dark brown hair.

The kiss became more forceful and she bit down on his lips. He did the same back and then pushed her onto the desk behind them. His fingers fiddled carefully with the back of her bra until it came unhooked and was thrown to the floor. She repaid him by undoing his belt and removing his trousers. Hers soon joined his.

Now they were both nearly naked Joseph was beginning to slow the kiss down slightly, obviously still hesitant about what they were doing. Connie broke away from the kiss for a second to whisper "you're doing fine." Then after a moment more of them just looking at each other she grinned "and anyway you can't stop now."

She removed both her black thong and his white boxers and could see immediately that despite his nerves he was as ready for this as she was.

- - - - - - -

Connie was sitting on the edge of her desk as Joseph finished re-buttoning his shirt. "So" she said grinning "are we doing that again or do you feel that was all the revenge that was needed?"

Joseph's eyes met his bosses. "I don't like odd numbers so I think perhaps we should do that once more."

"Do you have any particular time in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow? Perhaps after work?"

Connie nodded. "That will work for me."

"Right" Joseph headed towards the door. Once it was open he called out "goodnight Mrs Beauchamp" and then wandered back into the ward.

"Goodnight Joseph" Connie called back. Then she climbed off the desk and went back to her paperwork.


End file.
